


Sam likes having a friend

by EchoesofAngels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Mute Sam Winchester, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesofAngels/pseuds/EchoesofAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn't really had a friend since he stopped talking, his brother Dean has always been there for him but he's not enough to make him want to keep living. Lucifer shows up and makes Sam see the benefits of being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam likes having a friend

John didn’t notice when Sam stopped talking. He didn’t notice when Sam started to become too thin or when all he wanted to do was sleep. However, Dean did notice --it was Dean’s job to notice. 

When John found out Sam didn’t want to eat or talk or do anything but stay in his room all day, things got bad. More than once Dean had to step between the two when Sam wouldn’t reply to Dad’s questions. Sam didn’t fight back anymore, he didn’t even give a hint he was listening. When dad finished yelling Sam would go to his room silently. It’s been almost two years since Sam stopped talking. Dad and Dean both had given up on trying to get the young teen to speak. 

Sam still communicated, usually only to Dean. He’d get by on gestures mostly, he didn’t really care to learn sign language so Dean had to interpret was Sam meant. It wasn’t too hard, Dean always knew what Sam needed. 

~

 

Lucifer was upset to say the least. Moving midway through the semester was not exactly ideal for any of the Novak children. They had lives in their old home town, even Michael --who never went against anything their parents said-- was a little bit sore. 

Everything between Lucifer and his parents was stressed. He couldn’t stand to talk to them for more than five minutes because every time he did all they would do is berate him. It drove him crazy. 

Michael, being the good little son that he is, would always take their side over his twins. That was the main problem of their disfunction, Lucifer constantly felt betrayed. Even though he was in the middle of five Novak children he never felt connected to any of them. 

He wasn’t early enough to class to find a good seat so it was either one in the back or one in the front next to the kid that was intently staring out the window, like he was looking for something. 

Lucifer ended up picking the seat next to the front, near the weird kid, mostly because he didn’t have the best eyesight though. He hated wearing his glasses and his family didn’t always have enough money to buy more contacts. 

The kid next to him didn’t say hi or anything, which Lucifer was okay with, he wasn’t really in the mood for small talk, or in the mood to answer all the questions about his name. His parents weren’t trying to be cruel when they named him Lucifer (or at least thats what they said). They told him Lucifer was an angel first, just one who made some bad choices. Really though, he thinks it’s because they liked the idea of having twins named after the two most known angels with the best story. 

~

Sam overheard the kids talking about all the new kids. Apparently there were five, he knew one of them was in his psychology class. When he went into 3rd period Ruby couldn’t stop talking about how hot they all were. She said they were all named after angels, which he thought was pretty cool, if not a little weird. Their parents must be like jesus freaks or something. 

Sam sat at his usual lunch table, alone as always. It’s been that way since the first day of school. Dean offered to sit with him but Sam knew he would rather spend time with his friends. Sam liked knowing Dean was normal, he liked knowing Dean had more things than Sam because Sam knew he wouldn’t be here forever, and he wanted Dean to be okay when he left. 

~

Lucifer sat with three girls at lunch, Lilith, Ruby, and some other girl whose name he can’t remember. They seemed...nice. It wasn’t the kind of nice that people would be just because they’re good people though, it was the kind of nice people acted like when they wanted something. 

He could see his siblings had all found a place in the lunch room, sitting with different people. That’s how it always was, they were all so different they never managed to make the same friends. 

He saw that kid from first period sitting by himself, once again by the window. He was reading and Lucifer could see the corners of the kid’s mouth quirk up at one point, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Who are you staring at?” Ruby asked

“That kid over there, by the window.”

“Sam Winchester?” Lilith added, making her dislike obvious.

“Yeah, he sits next to me in Psych.”

“Ha! Of course he would be in that class, he’s a psycho.” Lilith couldn’t help but laugh at her own joke. 

“What?” 

“He doesn’t talk.” The girl whose name he can’t remember said.

“He’s like an idiot or something.” Lilith replied.

“He’s smarter than you Lilith.” Ruby shot back. 

“Right, sorry. Forgot you were in love with the kid.”

“You’re dating?” 

“No, he’s just an old friend.” Lucifer noticed that Ruby and Lilith didn’t speak directly to each other the rest of the lunch period. 

~

“Heya Sammy, how’s it going?” Dean asked when Sam walked up to the car. Sam shrugged and pointed back at Dean. 

“My day was good, met a new kid Cas. He’s kinda weird, crazy smart though. You guys would get along great probably, since you’re both such nerds.” Sam punched his brother in the shoulder. 

When they got home an envelope with a few hundred dollars was laying on the table. Dad would be gone for a while this time, he normally doesn’t leave that much money. Dean got upset, like he usually does when Dad leaves. He stomped around the house like a kid throwing a tantrum as he got ready for work, and slammed the door on his way out. Sam knew he’d be over it in a couple of days, then they’d be back to normal. 

~

“Ugh, Lucifer that smells disgusting.” 

“Shut up Michael.” Lucifer said and blew a cloud of smoke at his brothers face, causing him to cough.

“That’s illegal you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Mikey. But who’s gonna tell on me? You?” 

“Even if I don’t tell mom and dad, they’ll be able to smell it on you. That stuff lingers.”

“They’re at work, they’ll never know.”

“Lying is a sin Lucifer.”

“So is eating pork, but we still have ham on Christmas.”

“Shut up Lucifer.”

Lucifer continued to smoke his cigarette. He knew Michael or any of his other siblings wouldn’t tell on him. They’ve all learned it’s better to keep quiet than to cause a major fight between Lucifer and their parents. 

~

Sam was surprised that the new kid -whose name he found out was Lucifer- still sat next to him after his first day. He saw him talking to Lilith, Meg, and Ruby at lunch the other day. Meg was okay, and Ruby was his friend, but neither of them could control Lilith or how much of a bitch she is. She’s always hated Sam, even before he stopped talking. 

“Hey Sam.” Lucifer said, trying to be nonchalant. The fact that Lucifer knew Sam’s name shocked him even more. Lucifer saw the corners of Sam’s mouth go up again and he smiled.

When Lucifer sat down at Sam’s table at lunch two days later, Sam thought he must be dreaming. He said it was because he couldn’t handle all the girl drama at the other table but Sam didn’t think that was the truth. But it didn’t matter because it turns out Lucifer is actually incredibly funny. He makes these stupid jokes that aren’t even good jokes but he cracks up laughing at them which makes Sam smile for some reason. 

When Lucifer walked up to Sam after school as he was standing next to his brother and his new friend Cas, he was a bit shocked. 

“Hey Sam.” He said like it was the most normal thing in the world, like he did this every day. It was one thing to sit next to Sam in class and make snide remarks under his breath about the teacher, or sit with him at lunch because he didn’t have any other real friends, but to actually acknowledge him outside of school, even if it was just the parking lot, made his heart smile. 

“Anna’s got cheer practice and Gabriel is hanging out with some friends, Michael is staying after class to get help from a teacher so it’s just us today Castiel.” 

“Okay, just a moment.” 

Then Sam realized, Lucifer was Cas’ brother, Sam felt stupid for not putting it together before. 

“Bye Sam” Lucifer said as they walked away, Sam couldn’t help smiling.


End file.
